Erzähl's mir
by Nuya
Summary: OneShot ab 18! Slash! Abschlussball, viel Feuerwhiskey und Elfenwein und Potter und Malfoy auf dem Astronomieturm...


**A/N: **Ich habe das ... Manko mal überarbeitet

_

* * *

_

_Diese NC-17 Story entstand innerhalb des Wichtelprojekts der Schreiberlinge._

_Zum 4. Advent für die liebe ebony-zoot!

* * *

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **NC-17 heißt nichts anderes, als: Alle unter 18 sollten diese Story nicht lesen!_

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich auf die genau beschriebene,sexuelle,  
Handlung hin, sowie auf die "Erwachsenen"-Sprache.

Harry Potter - Draco MalfoyNC-17 heißt nichts anderes, als: Alle unter 18 sollten diese Story nicht lesen!

* * *

**Erzähl's mir**

Der kalte Wind umschmeichelte und verwuschelte sein Haar, ließen es noch chaotischer zurück, als es ohnehin schon immer waren.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe es in Ordnung zu bringen, konnte es auch gar nicht. Wenn er jetzt losließ stürzte er und das nicht nur ein paar Meter. Betrunken auf den Randmauern des Astronomieturms rumlaufen und vom Wind fast heruntergeweht werden, das war nicht seine beste Idee gewesen...

Sein Erschrecken, als die Falltür des Turms aufschlug, verhalf ihm, endlich wieder die festen Grundmauern unter seinen Füßen zu spüren. Er hatte sich so erschrocken, dass er nach hinten kippte und unsanft auf dem Hosenboden landete. Ein, mehr schlecht als recht, unterdrücktes Kichern machte ihn auf die Person aufmerksam, die eben durch die Falltür gestiegen war. Malfoy.

Der Slytherin hatte in unüblicher Manier seine Haare wirr in die Stirn fliegen und einen fast unnatürlichen Glanz in den Augen. Draco Malfoy, Spross des Magierhochadels war anscheinend alles andere, aber nicht mehr nüchtern.

Gut, wie konnte man es ihm verdenken. Er hatte den ganzen Abend in Gesellschaft der beiden Marionetten Crabbe und Goyle verbringen müssen. Und es war sein Abschlussfest gewesen. Seins, das vieler anderer Schüler und des goldenen Trios.

„Was machsn du hier, Potter?" Harry rappelte sich hoch und strich sich mit unsicheren Bewegungen die Robe wieder zurecht. Er wäre beinahe wieder gestürzt, konnte aber noch eben die Zinnen zu fassen bekommen.

Draco hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu kichern, sondern trat auf Harry zu und schubste ihn gegen die Brüstung, sodass dieser endlich wieder sicher stand, so gut es eben ging, wenn sich der Turm unter einem bewegte.

„Ach... haldoch die Klappe Malfoy..." Er wollte seinen Blick von dem Blonden losreißen, doch sein Kopf schien ihm nicht mehr, wie gewohnt, gehorchen zu wollen.

Er beobachtete die einzelnen Strähnen die über Dracos Augenbrauen fielen und seine grauen Augen halb verdeckten. Dieser Glanz in den Augen des anderen, dass war nicht nur der Feuerwhiskey, den Blaise in den Punsch gemischt hatte.

Dracos Wangen schimmerten leicht rosé und als hätte er Durst, befeuchtete er sich immer und immer wieder die Lippen. Der gelöste Krawattenknoten verrückte das sonst so tadellose Erscheinungsbild des jungen Mannes völlig.

Harry schluckte. _Sieh endlich weg!_ Ruckartig wand er den Kopf und bereute es sogleich, stöhnte gequält auf und fühlte wenig später Dracos Hand auf seiner Stirn. Kühle Finger strichen seine Haare beiseite, fuhren seine Gesichtszüge nach, runter bis auf die Wange.

Draco war mit jedem wackeligen Schritt auf ihn zu, dicht an der Brüstung entlang geratscht, spürte aber die Abschürfungen nicht, die der raue Stein auf seinem linken Arm hinterließ. „Draco, man, passoch auf, du tusdir weh..." Harry hatte nach Dracos Arm gegriffen. Die Beiden standen, ähnlich einer Umarmung, voreinander.

Harry konnte den leichten Whiskey Geruch an Draco ausmachen, so wie Draco wohl der Elfenwein in die Nase stieg. „Potter...", brachte Draco hervor. Harry wusste nicht ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, es war auch egal, der Turm begann grad, sich auf unnatürlich schnelle Weise zu drehen und ehe er sich versah, hatte er sich an Draco festgekrallt und sich vor ihm übergeben.

Der Blonde war mit einem Schlag wieder so gut wie nüchtern.

Missmutig besah er sich den keuchenden Gryffindor, der sich an seinem Umhang festhielt um nicht vorn über zu fallen. „Potter!", spie er aus. Er trat zur Seite, zog Harry mit sich und lehnte ihn ein Stück weiter links gegen die Mauer. „Du bist doch ein verwunschener Troll... Mir direkt vor die Füße zu kotzen, so was blödes... Fast so schlimm wie Pansy bei unserm - ach, vergiss es."

Er besah sich die Vorderseite seiner Robe, zum Glück aber, hatte Harry ihn wohl verfehlt. Unwillig schloss er die Augen, rieb sich die Schläfen und murmelte den notwendigen Reinigungszauber, der den Turm und seinen Gegenüber betraf. Harry, der sich soweit wieder erholt hatte, drehte sich in diesem Moment um und besah sich Dracos zerknirschtes Gesicht.

„Tut mir... Leid." Draco winkte ab. „Wie gesagt, nicht schlimmer als Pansy damals..."  
Harry sprach einen leisen Zauber auf sich selbst, der die vergangene Peinlichkeit nazu auslöschte.

„Was war mit ihr?" Harry hatte die Frage gestellt, ehe sein Gehirn ihm glaubhaft machen konnte, dass er so etwas auf keinen Fall wissen wollte. Aber nun war es zu spät und zu seiner Überraschung antwortete der Slytherin ihm.

„Es war im vierten, nach dem großen Fest. Wir sind hier hochgegangen.", er stellte sich neben Harry an die Brüstung, der ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen ließ, und find an zu erzählen.

_Flashback Draco_

_Die Party war der Knaller gewesen. Die Musik war betörend und der Punsch, angereichert mit Whiskey der Weasley-Zwillinge, löste die Stimmung um ein vielfaches mehr._

_Noch bevor der letzte Ton verklungen war, hatte Pansy Draco mit sich raus gezogen. Sie liefen scherzend und lachend zum Astronomieturm und kaum war die Falltür hinter ihnen wieder zu gefallen, fiel Pansy dem blonden um den Hals und küsste ihn._

_In jeder anderen Situation hätte Draco spätestens hier _‚Stopp'_ gesagt, aber der Punsch, die Musik... Ihm gefiel was sie tat._

_Ihre Zunge glitt seinen Gaumen entlang, entlockte ihm einen Seufzer. Er schloss seine Arme enger um sie und fühlte, dass sie unter ihrem Slytheringrün-farbenen Ballkleid keinen BH trug._

_Langsam ließ er seine Hand über den Reißverschluss wandern und zippte ihn langsam auf. Das Mädchen erschauderte unter seinen federleichten Berührungen, die er ihren Rücken entlang gleiten ließ und an ihren Brüsten fortsetzte._

_Als er das Kleid von ihren Hüften strich und gleich darauf in den schwarzen Slip fuhr, stoppte sie ihn und unterbrach den Kuss. „Dray... Ich..." Sie murmelte bloß, doch zwei wichtige Worte verstand er: Erstes Mal. Na super, er hatte sich eine Jungfrau ausgesucht. Nicht das es nicht schön mit Jungfrauen wäre, aber er wollte eigentlich nur schnell zur Sache kommen und sie nicht endlang befummeln._

_Er nickte nur, doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen und ihre Zunge wieder mit seiner necken konnte, hielt sich Pansy erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und wand sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um nicht Draco direkt auf die Schuhe zu kotzen._

_Flashback Ende_

Harry lachte, nicht laut und auch nicht schadenfroh, sondern richtig amüsiert. Draco sah ihn schräg an, stimmte dann aber auch leise ein. „Was machst du hier, Potter?"

Abrupt stoppte Harrys Lachen und er richtete seinen Blick direkt auf Draco. „Mich erinnern, nachdenken... Abschied nehmen." „Oooch, Potterchen wird melancholisch. Wir sind doch noch zwei Wochen hier, Mann." Harry lächelte leicht. Ja, das stimmte, noch zwei Wochen, aber was dann?

„Du schuldest mir noch was." Draco wechselte bewusst das Thema und Harry dankte ihm im Stillen. „Was sollte ich dir schulden, Malfoy?" „Deine Story. Los, erzähl's mir. Was war bei dir, nach dem Ball im vierten?"

Harry versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern, was auch nur annähernd an Dracos Geschichte ran kam, doch im vierten, gerade nach dem Desaster auf dem Ball mit Parvati, war nichts gelaufen. Aber im fünften, als es dann doch spannend wurde, nach dem Quidditch zu duschen... Aber konnte er das erzählen? Ach, was sollte es, er war betrunken genug.

„Auf deine Verantwortung, du hast es so gewollt. Aber es war nicht im vierten, es war im fünften."

_Flashback Harry_

_80:130 - Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor_

_Das Spiel war erste Sahne gewesen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten ihre Klatscher geschickt gelenkt und Harry war gegen Cho in den Himmel geschossen und zurück zur Erde gestürzt, hatte ihr kurz vor der Nase den Schnatz weggeschnappt._

_Von großem Jubelgeschrei begleitet, liefen die Gryffindorhelden zu den Umkleidekabinen und beglückwünschten sich mit herzlichen Umarmungen und gezaubertem Butterbier._

_Angelina und Fred verschwanden lachend zusammen in der Dusche und alle anderen, bis auf Harry und George, entschlossen sich spontan im Schloss zu duschen._

_Harry lächelte George zu, als dieser kopfschüttelnd seinem Bruder nachsah und sich dann zu Harry umdrehte. Und George wurde, zu Harrys Überraschung, rot. Schnell sah der ältere weg und versuchte es mit Konversation. „Haste gut gefangen, Harry..." Harry, der sich gerade in seinem Shirt verheddert hatte, konnte nur nuscheln und war nicht wirklich in der Lage, sich aus seinem Shirt zu befreien._

_George ging lachend auf ihn zu und half ihm, sein Shirt zu richten und als er es runterstreifte, strichen seine Finger über Harrys, noch vom Spiel erhitzte, Haut._

_Der Gryffindor beobachtete fasziniert und gebannt, wie sich eine Gänsehaut bildete, dort, wo er lang strich. Harry stierte sein Gegenüber an und streckte dann die Hand aus. Er glitt unter Georges Quidditchtrickot und legte ihm sanft seine Hand auf den Bauch._

_Gebannt im Blick des anderen strichen sie sich über die warme Haut, fuhren Konturen und kleine Narben nach und kamen sich dabei immer näher. Als George den Kopf neigte um Harrys Hals berühren zu können, griff der kleinere um George herum und zog ihn näher zu sich._

_Er sog Georges Geruch ein und ihm entfuhr leise ein Seufzer, als George über die empfindliche Haut der Halsbeuge leckte. Gerade als sich ihre Lippen auf den Weg zueinander machten, stürmte Ginny zurück in die Kabine. Sie hatte ihren Schienbeinschoner vergessen und lief nun puterrot an, als sie ihren Bruder und Harry in so eindeutiger Position sah._

_Flashback Ende_

„Und trotzdem ist sie im sechsten mit dir gegangen? Seltsames Mädchen..."

Draco hatte Harry unterbrochen, doch viel mehr wollte er eigentlich sowieso nicht erzählen. Das George es danach noch ein mal versucht hatte und sie nach einer Hogsmeadetour betrunken in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer gelandet waren, brauchte der Slytherin wirklich nicht wissen.

Als Harry sich Dracos Frage bewusst wurde, nickte er nur. Warum er damals so lang mit Ginny zusammen gewesen war, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht lag es daran, das George einfach abgehauen war. Sicher, die Zwillinge hatten wohl ziemlich spontan beschlossen so einen Abgang hinzulegen, doch seitdem hatten sich Harry und der Weasley nur sehr selten treffen können und es war nicht mehr, wie es gewesen war.

Harry bemerkte Dracos Nähe von Minute zu Minute mehr, in der sie sich nur anschwiegen und in den dunkelnden Himmel sahen.

Draco stand so nah, er konnte sein Knie spüren, sie berührten einander an den Armen und ihre Hände lagen eng aneinander auf der Brüstung.

Bevor er sie wegziehen konnte, hatte Draco langsam nach seiner Hand gegriffen und hielt sie.

Harry sah nicht auf ihre Hände, suchte Dracos Blick, doch er spürte das sanfte Streicheln. Draco sah hoch, eisgrau traf saphirgrün. Ohne, dass einer sagen konnte wer angefangen hatte, zogen sie sich gegenseitig einander näher und schlossen zeitgleich die Augen, bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen.

Stürmisch brachten sie ihre Zungen ins Spiel, reizten und neckten den andern. Schnell wanderten Hände unter Hemdstoff oder öffneten die Knöpfe, bis beide - wie im Wettstreit - die Brust des anderen erkundeten.

Zwischendurch hatte Harry für ein paar Sekunden Gedanken in die Richtung, ob es Dracos erstes Mal mit einem Jungen wäre, doch so energisch wie der Slytherin vorging, verflogen diese schnell.

Bald rangelten sie um die Dominanz, Draco versetzte Harry einen Stoß, der den Gryffindor rückwärts taumeln ließ und aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Bevor Harry sich erholen konnte, war Draco schon über ihm, setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel und öffnete seine Hose.

Unter ihm wurde scharf die Luft eingezogen, als er Harrys aus seinen Shorts befreite und der kalten Luft aussetzte. Er ließ sich einen Moment, begutachtete Harrys Länge und begann dann ihn zu streicheln.

Ganz zart streichelte er ihn, fuhr sanft über die Spitze, die sich ihm nach wenigen Augenblicken dieser Berührungen entgegenstreckte. Er ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen, bis der Jüngere die Augen schloss und sich genießerisch über die Lippen leckte.

Draco legte mehr Gewicht in seine Bemühungen. Er umgriff Harrys Penis, pumpte hoch und runter. Er wurde schneller, passte sich dem nun reflexartigen Stoßen Harrys an und horchte auf das Stöhnen; Harry war fast so weit.

„Harry..." Draco hatte nur geflüstert, doch Harrys Augen flogen auf und er sah fragend zu ihm hoch. „Harry... Greif mir in den Schritt..." Kaum ausgesprochen nickte Harry und einen Augenblick später fühlte er Dracos harte Erregung unter seinen Fingern.

Er fasste sie unter dem Stoff, drückte ein bisschen und rieb dann mit dem Stoff über Draco. Der Slytherin verstärkte seinen Griff noch und gemeinsam rieben sie, im selben Rhythmus, gegen die Hand des anderen stoßend.

Harry stöhnte laut auf, bäumte sich unter Draco auf und kam in dessen Hand, als Draco sich nach vorn fallen ließ und den Gryffindor in einen Kuss wieder mit hoch zog.

Den blonden auf seinem Schoß sitzend, seine Arme um sich gelegt und den warmen Atem an seinem Hals zu spüren, Harry fand das toll.

Als er im nächsten Moment etwas sagen wollte stockte er. Die Sonne ging auf.

Draco bemerkte den abwesenden Blick und sah dann auch das wunderschöne Lichtspiel des aufgehenden Sterns.

Vielleicht war doch nicht immer alles so grau in grau, wie es manchmal schien.

**Ende**


End file.
